


Do You Want To Live With Me?

by PresAlex



Series: Local Baker Falls In Love With High School Math Teacher And University English Professor More At Ten [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bakery, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Polyamory, Sleep Deprivation, i wrote this without sleeping and im posting it without editing, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresAlex/pseuds/PresAlex
Summary: Danny has a bad habit of staying up when he can't stop thinking about things. He wants to live with his partners, but can't fine the courage to ask. Three sleepless nights later and well...





	Do You Want To Live With Me?

Although Joanna and he still owned the bakery and worked together nearly everyday, they no longer shared a house. Danny had taken the apartment over top the bakery for himself after Joanna had gotten married to Benji. Nowadays Joanna and he were making shifts for them so that they had time to spend with their significant others. Instead of working the bakery together, Danny would bake enough for the day early in the morning and open the shop while Joanna would come in in the afternoon and stay until closing. Without anyone to keep him in check, Danny had fallen back into his routine of losing sleep over small things.

Often times he would go to the local high school to visit Jack as she taught her math class or go annoy Button as he lectured at the nearby university. The three of them had been dating for years but still didn’t live together (Danny’s house was too small for three people and he figured as long as he had a functional apartment above his business he may as well use it). Lately however, Danny had been thinking hard about the future of their relationship. He figured that five years of dating was enough. They all really needed to find a place together. Danny couldn’t just keep loitering in their classes! while the students enjoyed him being there and loved when he loosened up their teachers, Danny was getting tired of only being able to see his boyfriend and girlfriend at work.

This proposition was the current issue which Danny was losing sleep over. He knew what he wanted to do, he just didn’t know how to breach the subject with them. After his first sleepless night spent bored on his computer, Danny stocked up on cheap art supplies from the dollar store across the street. His second sleepless night was spent painting and around four in the morning he got himself up and baked an excess of baked goods. We wished he could sleep but with him, thoughts constantly banging around in his head he found he wasn’t even tired at night. Joanna was very confused at the pile of pastries but didn’t comment on it. After the third night of no sleep, Danny told Joanna he was keeping the bakery closed and spending the day with Button. Jack was also going to be at the university teaching a guest lecture on mechanics so he figured he’d visit them today.

He prepared himself a drink in a to-go cup and headed for the university. Button would be in the middle of his morning lecture. After it finished he had a break, and then an evening class. Jacqueline should be done her math lecture around noon. She told Danny that she would come hang out in Button’s room as well once her lecture was done.

Button seemed happy to see him and his students waved at Danny when he walked in. He smiled at them–or tried to rather, but his face felt numb and hard to move. Without saying a word, Danny flopped into his boyfriend’s seat behind his desk and took a gulp of coffee. Distantly, he was aware that he couldn’t taste anything and that the coffee probably just burnt him but the thoughts had barely registered in his head before they flitted away. Continuing to sip his, still flavourless to him, coffee, Danny tuned out Button’s voice so that it was just a drone. His eyes didn’t seem to be able to open fully no matter how hard he tried. With one slightly shaky hand, he reached across the desk and picked up a book that was sitting on the edge. The words swam in front of his eyes, moving all around the page. He squinted and held the book farther away from himself. His eyes glanced over at his boyfriend who was staring at him. The class had gotten an assignment and the students were sitting quietly working together at tables (Danny had no idea when that had happened). A couple of the students in the front row were looking at him weirdly.

“B?” Danny hummed to his boyfriend who continued to stare at him from where he was leaning against the whiteboard, “I think I forgot my glasses” To Danny, his voice sounded as if he was listening to himself speak over a tin can telephone. Button cocked an eyebrow at him confusedly.

“Love, you have never worn glasses in your life,” Button replied. Danny squinted at him and hummed in agreement. His eyes wandered to his boyfriend’s face. Button had always worn glasses as long as Danny had known him. His little, fragile, wire-rimmed glasses were currently hanging on his nose as if they had slipped down. Danny watched as Button raised his eyebrows, suddenly becoming aware that Button had said something to him.

“Mmmm sorry can you repeat that?” Danny asked. Button cast him a worried glance.

“I said you look exhausted. When was the last time you slept?”

“Oh!” Danny exclaimed, “Oh yeah, no I’m very fine.” He punctuated his sentence with another swig of coffee, feeling the burn from far away, “Ah, I think I just burnt my mouth again”

“You don’t look fine,”

“No, I’m very fine” Danny repeated, mostly because he couldn’t seem to focus his brain enough to jumble more words together to form a different sentence. He didn’t know why his body was acting so strangely; it wasn’t as if he had never pulled an all-nighter before. Hell, this wasn’t even the first time he’d pulled three all-nighters in a row. Besides he knew for a fact that a person could go eleven days without sleep before dying so three days should be like nothing!

Button snapping his fingers in front of Danny’s face made him jump and stare up at his boyfriend only to find that his boyfriend was actually now crouched in front of him. His head bobbed down from where Button’s head used to be and settled on the face in front of his.

“Hm?”

“When was the last time you slept, dear?”

“Slept…” Danny tried the word out on his tongue and looked back at the book in his hands, immediately getting distracted, “Are you sure I’ve never worn glasses”

“Love, the book is upside down”

“Oh, I knew that” Danny brought the book up close to his nose and squinted at the words before flipping the book right side up, “What time is it?”

“This class finishes in twenty minutes, and Jack should be getting here in three or so”

“Three or so!” Danny snapped his fingers quietly. At Button’s confused expression he elaborated, I haven’t slept in three days” Danny said, his voice still sounding as if the words weren’t coming from his own mouth. He was vaguely aware of the students listening to the conversation with mixed reactions of horror and confusion. Button made a strange strangled noise, leaped to his feet and clapped his hands loudly together once.

“I’m sure all of you will be excited for me to say this: Class is done early today. Go have fun, be safe, I’ll see you next class” Button said to his students. A couple of students gave Danny concerned looks, a few people stayed a couple seconds to ask questions, but most of them scampered off to do god knows what. As the last person was leaving the classroom, Jacqueline walked in. Button gave a loud sigh of relief and rushed to close and lock the door behind her, “Jack! My love, my dear”

“What’s up, B?” The concern in her boyfriend’s voice seemed to put her on edge and she looked at him suspiciously.

“Something is wrong with Danny, I think”

She lowered her eyebrows and leaned past him to look at the desk where Danny was facing the two. His eyes were wide open in an attempt to make them not feel so droopy. He wasn’t particularly looking at anything, just squinting his eyes shut every few seconds and then opening them wide. His hands were hanging on either side of the chair he was lounging on, still clutching the book in one even though he had given up trying to read it. For a short second, he couldn’t place where he knew Jacqueline from before remembering that he was dating her. From two miles away, Danny heard the floaty sound of Button’s voice as he told their girlfriend how much sleep he had had. Deciding that he was tired of sitting here when Button and Jack were obviously having tons of fun across the room, Danny put his hands on the armrests, debating whether or not he might be able to stand without getting lightheaded. Even just the act of dragging his arms up from where they were hanging made the tile on the floor in front of him roll.

With his eyes wide and trained on the shifting floor tiles, Danny pushed himself upright and promptly stumbled. He would have face planted in the swirling sea of ceramic if not for his significant others' quick reflexes. Jack took him and gently lowered him down so he was sitting in her lap with Button crouched in front of them.

“Danny, what the hell were you thinking?” Jack’s voice rumbled behind him. He could feel the vibrations of her husky voice through his back and he relaxed further into her sighing. Button’s face in front of his was starting to appear blurry and splotchy.

“I was just thinking ‘bout how I want to move in with y’all” Danny said as if the answer was obvious. Danny felt Jack stiffen and heard Button frantically whisper in confusion before he promptly passed out against his girlfriend on the classroom floor.

**Author's Note:**

> find me @crykea
> 
> yes i know more original works woop di doo
> 
> cant find it in me to write anything except stuff about my ocs so! enjoy! im probably gonna post more drabbles of these three here
> 
> i have photos of these three on my art blog @cryke-art


End file.
